Yufa
| image = Image:ANIM_Yufa.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Female | job class = Novice (flash back) Acolyte Priest | race = Norman | voice actor/actress = Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Carrie Savage (English) | first appearance = Episode 01 | family = Keough (older brother) Roan (Husband) | friends = Roan, Takius, Maya, Iruga Alam, Judia |Status = Alive }} is the main heroine of Ragnarok the Animation and an Acolyte. She is Roan's childhood friend and love interest. Though she puts on a smile for Roan, it's obvious she's still mourning the loss of her older brother, Keough. Later in the series, she becomes a Priest. Appearance Like most Acolytes, Yufa wears the traditional attire of a female clergy member, composed of a long-sleeved top, a muffler, and a long skirt reaching her calves. She ties her long hair back during her days as an Acolyte, and braids a pair of her locks, gathering it in the middle as a Priest. Personality Yufa oftentimes shows a kind and gentle personality befitting her occupation, but also shows a rather strict side whenever Roan ends up caught doing nonsense. Despite having a friendly relationship with Roan for some time, she continues to bear the burden of being the cause of her brother's death, a fact that easily shook Yufa's resolve upon discovering her brother reborn as an antagonistic force in the series. Story Yufa and Roan lived most of their lives together, and they treated by a Knight named Keough like their brother. Both Yufa and Roan joined Keough as they trained hard to become an Acolyte and a Swordsman respectively. In one of their journeys near Geffen, Keough decides to enter the dangerous ruins of Glastheim. Yufa and Roan insisted to join him in exploring Glastheim together with Iruga despite their inexperience in battle, and because of this, the two of them spent most of the time being rescued by Keough while being pursued by the monsters residing inside. Yufa and Roan managed to get out of Glastheim, but Keough met his doom, impaled by the sword of an Abysmal Knight that ambushed him. Several years after the ordeal in Glastheim, Yufa and Roan continue their journey across Rune-Midgard and eventually reached the city of Prontera, the capital city of the Kingdom of Rune-Midgard. As first-timers in this expansive city, Yufa and Roan almost ended up falling victim to the mischief of a band of robbers, led by a Rogue, until they were assisted by a blindfolded Magician named Takius. When Keough suddenly returns to life as an evil being, she becomes confused and doesn't know whether or not to fight her brother or protect him. Later, in an effort to save the souls under the control of the Moonlight Flower in Payon, she becomes a Priest. Eventually, Roan's ignorance and arrogance pushes Yufa away and prompts her to leave the group (and Roan) behind for her brother, Keough. Keough eventually corrupts Yufa by removing her soul crystal, something that seems to give her the ability to stay pure, and is also consequently one of the key items of Dark Lord's revival. After stabbing Roan in her corrupt state, Keough comes to her in a vision and tells her that he must leave her... but that Roan would protect her in his absence. This vision broke Dark Lord's corruption, and freed Yufa to allow her to see what she had done. Holding the dying Roan in her arms, Yufa kissed her childhood love at last. This kiss of true love destroyed the cursed ruby ailing Roan, allowing the two to stand together against Dark Lord. With the help of her friends and Roan, Yufa sealed Dark Lord away with a Magnus Exorcismus spell. At the end of the series, it is implied that Roan and Yufa married. Category:Ragnarok the Animation